


It's Beginning to Look a lot like Christmas

by tbzkevin



Category: NCT
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, M/M, Polyamory, johnmark, norenmin, norenmin are the only poly ship i like, soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbzkevin/pseuds/tbzkevin
Summary: johnny and mark are putting up a christmas tree, which is more fun than they thought





	It's Beginning to Look a lot like Christmas

johnny hauled the brand new christmas tree into the living room, laying the box down and running to go grab the box cutter. mark walked in shortly after, carrying a big box full of christmas decorations. renjun and jaemin were making hot coco in the kitchen as jeno sat on the counter, humming along to michael bublé. 

the tree johnny decided to pick out was about 8 feet tall, and it was a wide tree. it was also a white tree, which was mark's personal favorite. what mark doesn't know is that johnny bought that exact tree for that reason. johnny came practically sprinting into the room, he tossed the box cutter aside to wrap his arms around mark. mark laughed, his head resting on johnny's chest. mark sighed, he loved getting hugged by the elder male. 

"sorry. you just looked so huggable. couldn't resist," johnny smiled, speaking in english. mark smiled, feeling his ears get hot. johnny just chuckled, reaching to touch mark's ear gently, just like how the other guys do. mark rolled his eyes, walking over to the couch to grab the box cutter. he pushed the blade out, then walked back to the tree box. he quickly ran it down the box, opening it in one swift motion. 

"do you guys want marshmallows in your coco," renjun called, head popping out from around the corner. johnny answered for both of them, which was obviously a yes. he also asked if they could add some peppermint in theirs. renjun snapped his fingers, disappearing back into the kitchen.

"white trees are the prettiest. especially when they have blue ornaments and multicolored lights," mark said as he pulled each section of the tree out, laying them out. johnny just watched him fondly, a soft smile on his face. that smile was only dedicated to mark, and everyone knew that. every one of their friends knew that mark belongs to johnny. 

"i bought this one for that reason, mark. because you like white trees, a lot," johnny smiled, heart skipping a beat as mark hugged him tightly. it seems like a dumb thing to be so happy about, but mark's absolute favorite holiday is christmas. he loves the lights, the smell of pine and peppermint, and the christmas songs on the radio. he just loves everything about christmas. 

renjun brought them their coco, a smile bright on his face. jaemin and jeno were looking at them from the kitchen, a fond look on their faces. the trio wanted to come over to watch johnny and mark put on the christmas tree. and renjun made the best hot coco so they weren't going to say no. 

"thanks, renjun. go enjoy some yourselves," johnny said, gesturing to all three of them. renjun smiled, running back to the kitchen to make more. johnny handed mark his, who happily took a sip, visibly relaxing at the taste. mark looked at johnny for a few seconds, and his eyes were sparkling with the few christmas lights that jeno and jaemin strung just for good measure. 

"what," mark asked, eyebrows furrowing slightly. johnny chuckled, pecking mark on the top of his head before putting his coco down and starting assembling the tree. mark quickly put his coco down and joined in, helping johnny. he was pulling out the branches, also humming along to one of bublé's songs. johnny took a quick glance at his boyfriend, a slight smile on his face. after a few minutes of pulling out branches and just making the tree look more realistic, the lights were ready to be strung. 

mark grabbed the boxes, opening them and pulling apart the lights. he started wrapping them around the tree, having to stop after a certain height because he couldn't reach anymore, so johnny came up behind him and finished the tree off. mark ran and got another box; he loved having a lot of lights on his trees. he did the same routine, reaching a certain point before asking johnny to help.

"the lights look good, you two," jeno called, causing mark to whip his head around. and there were jeno, renjun, and jaemin, sitting on the floor, renjun and jeno's heads resting on jaemin's lap. mark smiled fondly, the multicolored lights making him look even more ethereal. mark stepped away from the tree, and he felt johnny sling one arm around his waist, pulling his against his body. 

"it does look really pretty. you always do a great job at decorating," johnny spoke just loud enough for mark to hear him. mark shuffled a little, not entirely knowing what to say in response. 

"let's get the ornaments on, okay," johnny said, squeezing mark's side jokingly. mark slapped his hands playfully, going over to the box to grab the blue ornaments. he took a glance at the three others. jaemin was running his hands through their hair, they all looked like they were falling asleep. mark smiled, nudging johnny to get his attention. 

"look at them, babe, they look so relaxed," mark whispered, not even realizing he called johnny babe. it's not really something mark does, he only does it when he's nearly overflowing with love. johnny looked at the trio, sighing happily.

"they look so good together, all three of them. they work out beautifully," mark sighed, turning back to the tree. he asked johnny to grab the box of hooks then got to putting the ornaments up. johnny was doing the top half of the tree, he also started humming along to the music. every other ornament, mark would step back to see how it was looking, and after about ten minutes he said there was enough ornaments. 

"this is prettiest tree i think i've ever seen," mark admitted, staring at the tree in awe. johnny had to agree, although he found mark prettier. 

"okay, and now onto the final piece. the star," mark said, rushing to the box to pull out the star. it was a big star, covered in glitter and sparkled in the light. mark hummed contently, going to hand it to johnny so he could put it on top.

"no, you should do it. get on my shoulders," johnny said as he crouched down. mark looked at him questioningly before he shrugged and got on his shoulders. johnny held onto mark's thighs as he stood up, going slow to not startle mark. mark grabbed the top of the tree and put the star on, smiling at it before signalling he's done. johnny helped him off his shoulders, being extra gentle with him. 

"it looks beautiful, mark," johnny whispered, kissing mark on the check. mark hummed, agreeing. his hand was on johnny's waist, holding onto the older male tightly. he looked behind him to see the trio dead asleep, jaemin's hands still in the other's hair. johnny hugged mark, neither of them noticing that it began to snow. just in time for christmas, right?

**Author's Note:**

> this literally came to me while i was putting up my tree i just imagined that mark and johnny put up the tree so. and uh yes norenmin is the best


End file.
